


everyday i love you

by auvelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, On learning to skate and falling even more in love, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auvelli/pseuds/auvelli
Summary: “Now, instead, there is only the flash of the neon lights, the old city-pop tune over the speakers, the floor, and Tanaka. Distantly, he doesn’t know if he’s excited or afraid."(Or, in which they fufill a promise. Of the roller skating kind. For EnnoTana Week, Day7)
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	everyday i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello im so sorry if this is rushed and technically it is also : late so my apologies. 
> 
> uhm shout out to my dear friend [meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megrondez) who ran this lovely event (and not to plug but if you like ennotana, i would very much recommend his works haha) 
> 
> alrighty well,,, title is from [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5HGeTj4lVdLGed5c358q1f?si=mKktcg7lQ-KRtC3ShTuPcg) i hope you enjoy.

_I miss you, I hope I can see you again._

_Like a fool, I’m thinking of you._

_And another day passes._

  


  


-

  


  


It’s Tanaka, aged seventeen, sitting under the unforgiving August sun and cracking open a chilled bottle of Pocari Sweat who tells Ennoshita—unprompted—that he’s gonna buy himself a pair of skates.

“Skates?” Ennoshita questions, amused.

“Yea,” He nods, confident, before taking a generous sip. “Seems fun. Easy to get around.”

Ennoshita pictures it: Tanaka on eight small wheels, smooth criss-crosses and turns, splicing stagnant air with quick motions and bright grins. Suits him, he decides.

“You’ll have to teach me one of these days,” Ennoshita comments, watching a group of birds shuffle upon the power line across the street.

Tanaka turns to him, brows furrowed. “You don’t know how?”

“Never had a chance.”

“Huh,” He pulls his sight to the ground. “At least I’m better at you in _something.”_

Ennoshita doesn’t hesitate to lean over the small distance between them to swing a firm elbow into the other’s side, sending them both into a fit of chuckles and exclamations.

And for a moment, they settle; the distance between them settles, the heat settles back onto his skin, the birds settle upon the wire, the breeze settles—and by extension—the vibrant leaves of the trees around them settle, too.

Tanaka’s smile settles, soft around the edges, and oddly so does Ennoshita’s heart, into the base of his ears, demandingly louder. For just a moment, everything settles, simply. It’s good, pleasant.

“But of course I’ll teach you. One of these days, for sure.”

  


  


-

  


  


It's Ennoshita, aged twenty-two, simply trying to make his way to work unharmed, who finds himself in the destructive path of a boy speeding on a pair of skates on a cooler morning in July.

The boy realizes his mistake nearly too late, as he lets out a colorful string of expletives and veers just out of the way. He comes so close, in fact, that it takes several moments for Ennoshita to process that, one, he's still alive and breathing and, two, those curses sounded very much like—

"Ryuunosuke?"

"Chikara?"

Tanaka has slowed to a stop just a short ways away. He turns and his expression is incredulous as a grin spreads across his features.

“Didn’t think I’d run into you here,” he says, then pauses, “Literally.”

Despite the pounding in his chest, Ennoshita finds it in himself to smile, albeit a bit exasperated.

“No kidding, Ryuu, no kidding,” he shakes his head towards the concrete, “What’s the rush?”

Tanaka skates closer to him, this time not at the speed of light. “The pavement’s so smooth over here. Got carried away,” he brings his hand to the back of his head. Ennoshita recognizes this motion all too well from their days together, a sheepish habit. “Where are you heading?”

“Work,” he says, before it finally occurrs to him that, wait, Tanaka being _here,_ as in like _here_ right now, isn’t right. Not like there’s anything _wrong_ with it, no, but last he heard he’d been living and working in a city an hour or two over. So being here, nearly knocking him into next week, should strike him a little strange. “What are you doing here?”

“Hm? Oh, family gathering stuff. Same old same old,” He waves his hand dismissvely. “Look at _you,_ though! Pressed coats, button ups—a real professional or something.”

Ennoshita shakes his head, but can’t will his lips to stop smiling. “Please, I’m just a physical therapist.”

 _“Just a physical therapist,”_ Tanaka parrots, jokingly. “God, Chikara, you gotta stop selling yourself short.”

If such a thing were possible, it’s as though Ennoshita’s heart lets out a dreamy little sigh, clasps it’s hands and flutters it’s eyelashes at the words like he’s back at high school or something.

“I make no promises,” he chuckles a little nervously, searching for a diversion tactic. And it’s then, where he remembers August conversations in front of vending machines, the birds, the crinkling of plastic. “I see the skates are treating you kindly.”

“You remembered?” Tanaka’s expression seems to hold a genuine sense of surprise. Ennoshita has to bite back an _‘of course I do.’_ “They’re fantastic, I love them.”

“Good to hear,” he lets his fondness lace between the syllables.

“Well... I don’t want to keep you too long,” Tanaka starts, and all at once Ennoshita finds he doesn’t want to say goodbye again.

“You still have to teach me,” he says, instead, “I’m holding you to that.”

Tanaka lights up at that. “Course, wouldn’t expect any less of you,” Ennoshita ignores the way the words press the corners of his smile up again, “I’m here till the weekend, if you want to meet up sometime.”

He thinks it over for a second. “I’m off early Thursday. We can meet at the rink, around four, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tanaka grins, “Sounds good.”

And for a moment, as Ennoshita takes in the other from head to toe before their departure, everything settles. The buzzing of the cars seems less in his ear, more distant. The awning of the store front seems to stop it’s creaking. The sidewalk seems to be theirs and theirs only, the others walking becoming entirely irrelevant. For a moment, Ennoshita is not twenty-two, paying taxes and working a nine to five. Instead he is seventeen, and falling in love with Tanaka’s smile all over again over shared afternoons in the heat of the summer sun.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Me too, Chikara, me too.”

  


  


-

  


  


Part of him thinks he should have been looking a little less forward to it.

Not because of Tanaka, not at all, no, but for the fact he very simply, _cannot_ skate. The motions don’t come even a _crumb_ as naturally to him as they do for Tanaka, who looks like he’s gliding through the air. He stumbles worse than a baby deer, clumsier than a dog on three legs. It’s embarrassing. Truly and thoroughly embarrassing.

“Ryuu oh my god,” he mutters, gripping on to the hand rail on his right for dear life as Tanaka lets out a bright chuckle that resonates in his chest, even over the upbeat music playing.

He practically floats—seriously how the _hell_ does he make it look that easy—in front of him, offering out a hand. “I can help you, I swear I don’t mind—”

“No, no,” Ennoshita interrupts, battering the hand away. “I’m gonna learn.”

“You're not learning anything by leaning on the handrail,” Tanaka rolls his eyes. “C’mon.”

And Ennoshita would still say no, he really would. But he glances up and can’t help but notice the glint of hope in the other’s eye, that twinkles so enticingly in the darker interior of the rink. And ah, cheeks, he thinks. He’s screwed.

Ennoshita reaches out, grips his hand like it’s his air supply, and does his best to keep himself from pulling both of them down to the polished floor as Tanaka begins to skate by his side around the outskirts of the rink.

“It’s like a passing motion,” Tanaka notes, which Ennoshita resists the urge to say is overall, unhelpful. “You gotta let your feet carry you forward.”

He attempts to mimic the effortless way Tanaka’s legs pass each other, one after the other, but finds his own are still incredibly stiff and fighting him at every turn.

“Definitely not that simple,” he concludes.

“You just need practice,” Tanaka says confidently. “You’ll be a pro in no time.”

And maybe he’s right, Ennoshita thinks, because a few more laps has him thinking a little less about every minute motion of his feet, has his grip loosening into something more of a casual hand holding pressure, has his posture a little less out of place and generally less _wrong._ (He would know, he studied it, after all.)

Tanaka seems to notice this, too. “You ready?”

 _‘No, I’m not’,_ and ‘ _For what?’_ are the first two thoughts that enter Ennoshita’s mind, but when Tanaka sends a knowing smirk his way, all logical reasoning seems to dissipate and he says, without hesitating, “I think so.”

Maybe that was the wrong choice, because in a second Tanaka pulls him further towards the center of the rink, out of the comfort zone in which Ennoshita could grab the railing at any given moment if needed. Now, instead, there is only the flash of the neon lights, the old city-pop tune over the speakers, the floor, and Tanaka. Distantly, he doesn’t know if he’s excited or afraid.

They’re picking up speed. Ennoshita knows they’re picking up speed because slowly but surely he falls back from Tanaka’s side, until he’s trailing behind him, being carried forward by their hands that move from a general clasp to being interlocked.

And it’s here, that he decides he has no qualms about it. Under Tanaka’s wings, he soars, too. He feels weightless, realizes his legs are losing their stiffness, realizes they’re flying around the rink, realizes he’s keeping up just fine all the same.

What Ennoshita doesn’t realize, though, is that he’s laughing. It falls from his lips without a thought, so buoyant and blithe. He doesn’t notice until Tanaka’s turning back to look at him, laughing, too. His lips turned high, his cheeks raised higher in a smile that rivals the warmth of the summer sun. It’s so lovely, Ennoshita decides, laughing some more as faces become smudges in his vision. So very lovely.

For a moment, they’re neither Tanaka nor Ennoshita. They are truly but two birds, doing what they’ve always known, taking on the skies, blissfully ignorant to how the world looks to them and thinks, _I wish I could do that, too._ It’s just them, the atmosphere, the sea below. Feathers drifting through the air, like it was simply meant to be.

  


  


-

  


  


“That was fun,” Ennoshita admits, welcoming the outside air when they step back outside. There’s only scarce bits of sunlight out, now. Those all too familiar oranges and purples are weaving their way through what’s left of it, blending out into the forthcoming night sky.

Tanaka hums in agreement. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“All thanks to you, for teaching me,” Ennoshita notes.

“You did most of the work,” the other deflects, cooly, “I was just there to hold your hand.”

He rolls his eyes. “Keeping me from falling is half the work.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure you could have figured it out without me, anyways.”

“You have so much faith in me.”

“Always have, Chika.”

Something in the way he says it, subdued, as though the fact were a precious secret stops the steady rhythm of Ennoshita’s heart.

“I missed you, Ryuu,” he admits, softly. A secret for a secret, it seems only fair. Ennoshita tries to ignore the way Tanaka’s expression goes sheepish at the words.

“I missed you too,” he says. “A lot, actually.”

Ennoshita savors the words on his tongue for a moment, as though it were a delicacy. He has to tear his eyes away and clear his throat before saying, “You can visit anytime, you know. Gets boring around here, sometimes.”

Tanaka chuckles at that, brief, light hearted. “Yeah, will do. And you should come around my city sometime, get out of Miyagi for a bit.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Only consider? You wound me, Chikara.”

“Describe your pain, I might be able to help with that.”

They both laugh at that. They let the evening air eat the vibrations away, let it lift the worries off their shoulders, let their souls rest easy, if only for this moment.

And then it’s Tanaka, aged twenty-two, leaning in to place his lips ever so gingerly upon the smooth, soft skin of Ennoshita’s cheek, who jumps back as though it were an accident.

But then it’s Ennoshita, also aged twenty-two, gripping the collar of Tanaka’s shirt, who reels him back in until their lips meet in a kiss, fleeting but incredibly warm and sweet all the same. A confession and a promise, in and of itself.

They separate smiling. An invaluable moment, just them, the blue and pink neon lights of the roller rink refracting across their features, and understanding. Complete, blissful understanding.

“I’ll come back soon.”

“You better.”

  


  


-

  


  


_Love had come to me, too._

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !! all comments/kudos are always very much highly appreciated. you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/new_lei01), till next time xo.


End file.
